Playing his game
by berenices77
Summary: WARNING: The story contains possible spoilers for the next episode HalfWit and goes on from Insensitive.SUMMARY without spoilers: Cam has changed for the better and House has noticed... are things going to change between them?
1. The bet

**It starts with spoilers I have read for next episode (Half-Wit), so maybe you don't want to read this...**

_My first fanfic, the first chap is a little short but I wanted to get it post before going on. English is not my mother tongue, so I am a little worried about not getting it right. If it's so, please tell me. _

Cameron's face was just some inches apart from his face. Was she going to kiss him? He seemed surprised and awkward, his mouth was about to let go out some sarcastic comment that would stop her, but hers was quicker. Her hand was in his cheek, her lips were kissing softly his mouth and it seemed for a brief moment that he was going to break apart. But his expression changed and it was evident that now he was going for it. With his hands in her hips, he deepened the kiss and she let out a soft moan. House didn't seem oblivious to this, his arms tried to get a better hold of her when...

- Ouch! - House noticed a prick and looked surprised at his arm. Cameron was taking a blood sample! Before knowing what was going on, Cameron was looking at him with a mischievous smile:

- You will have your results tomorrow. And you can shut your mouth, I don't need that kind of sample.

With that, she turned around and left, leaving behind a slow-coming-to-his-senses House. When he at last understood, he couldn't help but smile, almost breaking into a laugh. Cameron had scored one with the kiss version of the "I love you" trick. It seemed so _unCameron, _he thought. This new Cameron seemed way too more interesting... and fun. _You better be careful, _he thought, remembering how he had felt.

Cameron was still smiling in her way to the lab. Well, it has not been exactly like she had imagined her first kiss with House, but, all in all, it had been not so bad. Ten minutes ago, she had been sure she was not going to be able to pull the trick. First, she thought that the most likely will be that she chickened off. If not, second more likely seemed that House just would step back and make some sarcastic remark. And third, if he didn't she was not sure she was going to want to take the sample... But she had done it! She felt reckless, proud of herself and happy, surprised by his reaction... If he had gone for it, and he so obviously had, could it mean that he felt something? Or it was just an impulse? Maybe it was just that even House needed that kind of contact...Maybe he just missed the sex. Quite a long ago Wilson had told her what she already suspected: House was not into hookers and he hadn't had any since Stacy. Cameron knew that House would kill Wilson if he knew what he had told her, ruining his "reputation". So, maybe it meant nothing. But if she thought that, why she couldn't help but smile?

When she arrived to the lab, Foreman and Chase were already there. They didn't like her smile.

- I don't believe it. You couldn't get a sample from him - Foreman looked incredulous.

Cameron didn't reply, just left the vial on the counter, her smile a little wider.

- Is it from him? How did you do it? You talked him into it? - Now it was Chase who couldn't believe it. - Did you promise to do all his clinic duty or what?

- It was far easier than that. And now, I want my fifty. From both of you.

Cameron decided that she would split the money with Wilson. He had been the one that had advised her "to play his game", and thanks to it she had come up with this crazy idea. And she had enjoyed the results.

She had decided to keep playing...


	2. Ice Queen

The morning after, Cameron went directly to Wilson's office.

- Have you got the results? - Her expression was worried and she looked tired. After the thrill of the kiss and the sample, she had started again to worry about House's health and she had kept waking up all the night.

- Everything is OK, I was going to call you right now. He hasn't any kind of tumor, I'm positive.

Cameron let out a relieved sigh.

- Have you told him?

- No, I have seen the results just now. I think you should tell him – Wilson threw her a look and smiled mischievously.

Cameron looked at him and smiled back. She felt so relieved... But...

- But then, what is wrong with him? Why did he thought that he could have a tumor?

- I don't know. He even doesn't want to tell me the symptoms. I think he is afraid I will tell him it is the Vicodin.

- And do you think it could be?

- After 5 years of taking only God knows how many pills a day? Of course it can be. Maybe it is not the cause of what it is happening to him now, whatever it is, but sooner or later the Vicodin will make him pay.

- So, now, what is the plan?

- The plan – Wilson was smiling again- is to tell me how did you get the blood sample yesterday.

Cameron got up and smiled:

- Just playing his game. - And with that, she left.

When she arrived at the conference room it was seven thirty, so there was still nobody. At first, the three arrived early, but then Chase and Foreman had decided that if House arrived later they will do it too. Cameron had decided not to, because she had found out that it was less stressful to start the day knowing that she could have some calm for at least half an hour. As everyday, she start making the coffee, but she turned around when she heard someone opening the door.

- No kisses before coffee, please. - House looked at her, saw something in her eyes that made his expression more playful. - I know it will be difficult, but try to stop yourself – He limped towards the coffee pot, stopping maybe just a little too near of Cameron.

_House here at 7:30? And almost smiling?And all that while he thinks he can have a tumour? _

- The tests are OK. Wilson have checked them. There is no tumour.

- I know, little grasshopper.

- Have you talked to Wilson?

- Nope.

- And then?

- Your face. And now that you are all happy knowing that I will have a long life, can we go on from where we left it yesterday? - He looked at her, feigning seriousness.

Cameron rolled her eyes and just gave him the coffee mug.

- You know, little Cameron, you can no longer pretend to be the Ice Queen. Ice Queens don't kiss like you. And, specially, don't let out moans like yours.

- I didn't moan – Cameron was turning red and felt shameful all of a sudden. _Had she moaned?_

- Yep, you did. Hot like this coffee...- House was enjoying having the upper hand again. She hadn't changed so much...

Cameron started to get angry... with herself. Why was she ashamed and speechless? Why was she letting him making her feel like a child? This was not what she wanted. She was not going to put up with this. She had played once and won, she could do it again.


	3. To kiss or not to kiss

_Thanks a lot for the reviews :). _

_I've written again the third chapter because I was not happy with it. I deleted it and I have posted this, that is quite different. I used some of your ideas, I hope you don't mind. And sorry about my English, I'd be glad to correct anything you tell me is specially awkward. If it gets boring, or OOC, please tell me. I'm not so sure about this..._

* * *

- Maybe I moaned, I know how to pretend. And you should be used to it, you know, women pretending. Your kisses are anything but hot... 

House didn't expect that one. He was sure she had not faked it, but this was fun.

- Maybe kisses are not my strong point. But I had other strong points, you know. Hookers always tell me so.

- Everybody lies. Even hookers do. - She was smiling, this was fun.

House smiled at that one. Cameron was getting better at this. Maybe a little too much. It was no longer easy to embarrass her or to make her turn red. He had to keep trying, though.

- So anyway, do you need any more blood samples? I think you could manage to distract me again.

Cameron was a little surprised at this one. What would he do if she kissed him again? Would go for it? Or would break apart and make fun of her? She felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered how she had felt yesterday. Why waste more time with games? She wanted to do it and now... _No, it's not the moment. _She was afraid to push it, specially now that she thought that maybe there was a little chance... It was better not to do it... _yet_.

- At your age, don't you think it would be a little dangerous for your heart so many hot emotions in so little time? And now, excuse me, some of us do clinic duty.

- Touché – Replied House, half-smiling, half-serious.

Cameron took a depth breath once she was out of sight. She could not have kept all this much longer. She really had wanted to kiss him again.

-----------------------------

House remained pensive, alone in the conference room. He was not sure what was going on between them. Lately, it had been increasingly more difficult to keep regarding Cameron as the naive nice girl, smart but insecure, who had a penchant for damaged people. She had undoubtedly changed. In certain way, he thought that now he was a little more like than him, as yesterday's trick proved. Or that other time with the obese guy, when she had drugged him to keep him at the hospital. He had been incredibly surprised and proud of her when he found out how she had helped that old doctor to die, specially when she didn't like him. She had learned to stood by her decisions, and he had to admit that he liked the kind of person she was turning into. He had always liked her, and he liked few people, maybe only her, Cuddy and Wilson. But now he really respected her. In certain way, even admired her, because of how she had managed to keep her niceness and ingenuity while learning to cope with difficult situations. She had been always a puzzle to him, but instead of getting easier to solve, it was getting harder.

Had she still a crush on him? In the past it had been so evident sometimes... As when she saw him for the first time after the summer, when he came back without a cane. She seemed almost a teenager, almost as naive as the old Cameron, trying to tell him what she had done at summer... But it had felt so good for once to think that she was attracted to him, not to his leg. It had made him ask her out, just to find out that maybe she was not so interested in him now that he seemed cured. "You are full of crap", he had told her. He always so nice... Was she really over him? Yesterday's kiss didn't seem to tell that. And some looks, some touches... The day their fingers have touched when she gave him the money from the bet, the day she had helped him with his arm and the slim... He almost shuddered when he remembered how close they had been, in more than one sense... _Who is behaving like a teenager now?_ House went limping into his office, forcing himself to think about something different.


	4. Quid pro Quo

_I'm trying to be consequent with Insensitive, so Cameron has "hit on"Chase. Was not that OCC?!_

_I can't think of someone like Cameron proposing something like that, and to Chase, and telling him in that way (it was quite "insensitive" to tell him he was the last person she could fall in love with) and in that way... But anyway, I'm sticking to it, sort of._

_Someone asked what does it mean "Quid pro Quo". House uses this expression in "son of a coma guy" and it's a Latin expression meaning to do something in exchange of something._

* * *

The day had been kind of awkward. House had kept avoiding Cameron, Cameron had kept avoiding Chase, Wilson had kept avoiding House and Foreman had kept wondering what the hell was going on. Difficult as it may seem, even so they had managed to solve a new case. House was tired, but decided to go see what Wilson was hiding before leaving.

- Why are you avoiding me?

- Evening, House. And yes, I am also happy for you results. And I'm not avoiding you. I just preferred work to keep you company.

- Sure. As if I'm gonna to believe that – House rolled his eyes - What is it? It has something to do with your idea to get that blood sample?

- What? What idea? I still don't know how she got it.

- You don't know. - House had thought that maybe the idea had been Wilson's, but he smiled to himself now that he knew for sure it had been all Cameron's. – She proposed to exchange blood for other kind of fluids, you know what kind of. I thought this way I was getting some cheaper than usual, so...

Wilson rolled his eyes.

- Aren't you going to tell me?

- Why don't you believed that? - Now was Wilson's turn to roll his eyes. - Ok. Quid pro quo. You tell me why you have been avoiding me all the day, I tell you how she got it...

Wilson looked at him and seemed hesitant.

- Come on, you have a big mouth. You are going to tell me, sooner or later. Just make it sooner and get a reward.

- You won't tell about it?

- Scout's honor – Replied House showing him crossed fingers.

- I don't know why I am still you friend... - Wilson let out a sigh. - Quid pro quo then. Someone told me something it's none of your business, but that is too juicy to keep secret.

House grunted:

- Could you be a little less cryptic and a little more informative, please?

- How did she get the sample? - Wilson retorted.

House looked at him and not sure why, decided to tell him the truth.

- She distracted kissing me.

- Wow... - Wilson broke into a laugh and seemed happy at the expression of something very close to embarrassment that was on House's face.

- Your turn.

Wilson seemed still more hesitant than before. _Do I tell him?_

- I'm sure I'm gonna regret telling you this, but... Cameron came here this morning, she needed to talk. She had done something she was not very sure about and wanted to know my opinion...

- The kiss?- House seemed surprised

- No, I told you I knew nothing about that and that it has nothing to do with you. So, I'd rather not tell you.

- Come on ... Juicy? Cameron? Not me? Are you sure? - House was joking, bus his head was running. _It could not be ... Again?- _Again? She screw Chase again? Was she high again or what? - His voice was maybe a little strained.

Wilson seemed surprised at how quickly House had got so close...

- Wow, you are good, but not so good. She proposed Chase to have a sexual relationship, no strings attached.

House sat down. _I don't get it. _Wilson was expecting some kind of reaction, but House, for once, seemed speechless. Wilson decided to push him a little:

- She told me he had agreed. And now she's having second thoughts about it.

House was not looking at him, just trying to figure this out. It seemed so _unCameron. And why Chase?_ He got up and left, without a word. Wilson wondered if he was helping her or ruining her chances. It had been a risky decision and he had been delaying it all day. He could only hope that he knew House as he thought he knew him...


	5. Night duty

_Hi again! Any reviews and suggestions will be appreciated :)._

* * *

- Allison – he was feeling awkward - Do you want to come to my place? 

_Why now? _He looked so cute, acting shy like that, she thought that maybe this was not such a bad idea. She needed a life, she needed to feel wanted, to feel she could be seen as a woman and not only as a doctor, or as a nice girl. She was tired of being only nice. She was a lot of things more than that. She was about to say "yes" when she heard a noise down the corridor. House was going out from Wilson's office, helmet in hand. She thought that he hadn't notice that they were there, but then House turned his head in her direction and looked at her. She didn't know what to make of that look, it was completely hermetic. And then he turned around and left. It had been just a second, but Cameron knew that now she couldn't. Not tonight.

- Sorry, Chase. Not tonight. I have to read some papers. Maybe tomorrow. - Chase had also heard the noise and had seen how Cameron's expression change. He was not surprised, but he couldn't conceal a hurt look.

- Allison, even if this is just for sex, you would have to make up your mind. - He looked at her, just for a brief moment, and left.

Cameron looked sad. She didn't want to hurt him. She had though it could be fun. Maybe Wilson was right and this had been a very, very bad idea.

* * *

Next morning, House arrived to find his three "ducklings" already in the conference room. He was not feeling in a good mood today. 

- What do we have today? Any novelties? - He looked at Chase and Cameron, looking for something. - Chase, you look tired. Getting to bed late or just getting laid lately? - Chase looked at him first surprised, then angered and just replied with a grunt.

- Given your good mood, I would say it was the former. Specially if we take into account that Dr. Cameron here doesn't seem to suffer from a hangover. No Meth, no Chase. - Now it was Cameron's turn to looked surprised. And then she knew: Wilson. _I will kill him. - _House seemed to read her thoughts and looked at her smiling. He suddenly didn't feel so bad-tempered.

- Better than "no money, no sex", that seems to be your case, Dr. House.

- Ouch... touchy, touchy. You have hurt my feelings now. And as fun as it can be to discuss our sexual life, do you mind if we talk about something different, as... let's see... a case?

After discussing the new case and just when they were leaving to run some tests, House stopped them:

- Hey, I'm not done with you. Chase, I'm sorry if you had other plans, but tonight and tomorrow you are doing night duty.

- What? You can't. - It was Cameron and not Chase who protested.

- Oh, yes, we both know what I can do. But don't worry, if you are high you can always call me, you know.

Chase looked specially pissed off and decided to leave. Foreman followed him, after throwing a look at House.

- You can't punish Chase for having sex with me. - Cameron was not sure why, but _that_ had something do do with all this.

- Well, I can, but that is not what I am doing.

- What are you doing then? - Cameron thought that House could really be a jerk sometimes.

- I'm punishing him for not having sex with you. What kind of idiot is he? - And with that, he turned around and left alone an astonished Cameron.


	6. You've got an email

_A new chapter. Please tell me if this is getting boring, or out of track. Or whatever :). _

* * *

- House doesn't knock, it's ok. It's House. Other people, I expect them to knock.

- House has a big mouth, it's ok. It's House. But other people, I expect them to know how to keep a secret – Cameron tried to look angry, although she was not really, at least not much.

- Ok, I didn't tell exactly. We could say House guessed it, sort of.

- Sure. - Cameron rolled her eyes. - He has put Chase in night duty, tonight and tomorrow.

Wilson laughed at that. It was too good... Cameron looked at her, feigning again anger:

- It 's not funny. Why is he torturing Chase? Can't stand to see how people can be happy?

- Cameron, you know it's not that.- Wilson's tone was a little condescending.

- I'd prefer to think that he is jealous, if that is what you mean, but that is plain crazy. It doesn't fit. We are talking about House.

- If you think he cannot be jealous, you should have seen his look when I told you I had hit on you.

- You didn't!

- Oh, yes. I did. You were just too innocent to notice. And after that look, well, I knew better. I wouldn't like to be Chase right now...

At those words, Cameron seemed to realize something:

- You tell him on purpose? You wanted to get him jealous? - Cameron didn't know if get angry at him or smile.

- Just call me Cupid Wilson. - He had such an innocent smile, that Cameron had to smile.

Back in the corridor, Cameron met a smiley House:

- Cameron, you know I hate to give orders, but you haven't check my mail today.

- And since when does your mail worry you?

- Since when do I answer your questions?

Cameron thought that this was going to be a really weird day. At least she would enjoy some tranquility at House's office, as long as he was not there. So, she decided to grab a mug and sip a hot coffee while going through his e-mail. The tranquility didn't last much, though. _What the hell does that mean?_ There, in the inbox, was an e-mail with the subject "For Dr. Cameron". The sender? Greg House!:

"Dear Dr. Cameron,

I write to you in regard to the position of "friend with benefits". I've been told that you are recruiting and I'm interested in the job. I have to add that I have very good references, just call at 1-877-729-5484 and ask for Barbie, Kitty or Fluffy. (They will tell you all about me).

Yours (hopefully soon),

Greg House. "

Cameron burst out laughing. This was definitely something she was was not expecting. Was he just making fun of her?

--------------------------

Sometime before noon, House sat at his office and for once, felt like checking his inbox. He smiled when he saw what he was looking for:

"Dear Doctor House,

The position you refer to has been already filled, but some adversities are preventing me from being satisfied with the current situation. So, taking into account your interest, I've considered that it was only fair to arrange at least an interview.

At your place, 9:00. Buy wine,

Dr. Allison"

_Wow_. He was not prepared for this. He had thought that Cameron just would laugh it off! Was she serious?


	7. The second bet

_Hi again! Thanks for the reviews. And I'd love to hear more from you..._

* * *

- You again? Is this going to be about Cameron? - Just looking at him it was evident that it was about Cameron. Wilson rolled his eyes. - Do you know that I really like to work? If I have time? Why don't you two get a room and leave me alone?

House deduced that he was not the only one pestering Wilson. Which it was good news, because he could always count on making him spill the beans.

- It's not my fault that you decided to be his friend. And she is planning to get us a room, sort of.

- What? - He had no time for saying more before House threw at him a printed copy of the e-mails. After reading it, Wilson had a good laugh.

- You two are perfect for each other! This is a match made in heaven! And it was **you** who planned this.

- No, I didn't. I just wanted to have a laugh.

- Then why Chase is on night duty today and tomorrow?

- I wanted you to have time to make her change her mind. If this goes on, my ducklings will make my life miserable. I don't want lovers quarrels in my team.

Wilson looked at him skeptically. Maybe there was something of that, but certainly there was **more **than that.

- What am I going to do now?

- Are you crazy? Buy wine and put on your best shorts!

- Are you crazy? You know Cameron! There is no chance she is looking for a fuck buddy.

- And Chase?

House threw him a look.

- If he was looking for that with Chase, why not with you?

House seemed speechless for a moment and the he replied, lower than usual:

- You know why. She has a crush on me.

- And? You cannot go to bed with her because she likes you?

House looked at his cane. His expression was thoughtful.

- You got it. I'm not such a bastard.- And with that, he left.

--------------

An hour later...

- Could you come to my place at 9:30?

Wilson looked at House, surprised.

- What for?

- I want you to pick up Cameron and talk to her.

- What do you mean? You are letting her go to your home, only to have me pick her up half an hour later? I don't get it.

Wilson waited for something, but House remained silent, walking up and down the office.

- Wait... you are making me go to your home because you don't trust yourself to ...behave? - Wilson was laughing, more when the expression in House's face confirmed him that he was right.

- You know she wants me and you know she is stubborn. Will you do that for me? - House seemed almost humble, and that was new.

- If not, I will tell Cuddy about your dream – Now House had a wicked smile . - The one in which you...

Wilson grunted "Stop it. I will be there".

----------------

Half an hour later...

- Wilson, make it 21.45. - Before Wilson could answer, House had disappeared again.

At the same time, Cameron was knocking at Cuddy's door:

- Can I ask you something? - Cuddy just nodded.

- Do you remember that Congress we talked about?

- The one I told you there was no way the hospital had money for you to go?

- That one. – Cameron was smiling happily, even if she usually felt a little nervous around Cuddy. - Could the hospital change its mind if I get House to do a month of clinical duty?

- Are you out of your mind? I will pay for it myself. But there's no way. Even if you promise him hot, wild sex.

- I know.- Cameron couldn't help smile again - So, it's a deal?

-----------------------

An hour later House met Cameron in the corridor:

- House, I think you should check your e-mail. - She said, just before keep walking towards the lab.


End file.
